Sacrifice
by Kwaho
Summary: Another dificult leap. added chapter 6. PostMI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

None of the QL characters belong to me. I am just taking them out to play. The story is mine though. And all that other disclaimer stuff I can never remember.

This is my first fan-fic, reviews appreciated. And as I have read elsewhere flames will be doused. Takes place in the Post-MI world.

* * *

The blue haze that came with each leap faded away dropping Dr Sam Becket once again into another life that God, fate, or whatever, wanted to fix. Wherever he was, was dark and cold. Lying on a cold wet stone floor did not make matters better. Nor did the fact that his arms were tied tightly behind him making it impossible and painful to move.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulders Sam rolled onto his back, trying not to think about what covered the floor or the stench that came with it. Looking around his world, he saw What little light there was came from a small window about 10 feet above were he was.

"To high to reach even if he could" Sam thought to himself. The only other exit that Sam could see was a iron door that was from what Sam could tell was too secure to even try.

Letting out a cry in frustration and struggled against the binds, which only caused more pain. Wincing in pain as the binds cut into his wrist, Sam tried to relax, tried to keep the panic growing slowing inside from taking over. However, it was not working every sound seem to grow larger and the darkness that seemed only to occupy the corners at first were closing in around Sam.

All the questions that came with each leap raced through his head. What, when and where was he but more importantly the why? The "what" was obvious, he was a prisoner of some sort, but what kind of prisoner, Sam thought to himself, wondering what his host could have done to deserve such treatment. No, he thought, not what his host could have done but perhaps what he, Sam Beckett could have done to deserve this.

"STOP!" Sam shouted, the sound echoing off the walls "You don't have time to panic or self-pity" Sam continued to himself, the walls, and what ever was scurrying in the dark corners of his prison, and he directed his mind to other things waiting for Al to arrive and what was next. Sam hoped it was Al first and not the "what" next. Because what ever that was Sam knew just looking around was not going to be a good thing.

He did not have to wait long; as he heard shouting in the corridor. Sam could only make out a few words. Russian or some language close to it Sam thought, as he tried to sit up and get a better idea to the source and reason of the commotion outside. Then with a shout and 2 quick shots from a gun the scuffle outside ended as quickly as it began, a women's cry and a males angry voice replaced the silence that came after the gunshot. Straining to listen he heard the voices get closer to him, and stop outside his door. "Oh, boy" Sam said as the lock to his door clicked and the door slowly opened and he tried to blend into the wall at his back and the darkness.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Project Quantum Leap

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al knew two timelines concerning the person sitting across from him. In one the person was just a name etched on a wall from a war that no one, even now some 30 years , could make any sense of. Then this timeline, the where Al sacrificed a few years of his life so the man sitting across from him became more than a name on a wall. So he could become head of security at Project quantum leap. And because of that sacrifice God, fate, whatever, gave Al a reprieve giving back Al the lost years, being rescued one year to the day , a rescue driven by pressure on the government to put a name to Maggie Dawson's last picture. Al was not sure but he figured Sam had a hand in it somehow maybe one of the leaps Sam did during the six months he was missing, Al really did not care, and He just wanted Sam to come home. Sighing Al looked back across the table. He was pretty sure he was not the only one.

"You know Tom, "Al said, seeing if Tom was paying attention to their conversation "maybe we should invite that acrobat team from Las Vegas it might actually boost morale around here." Morale, Al thought, as he looked around the cafeteria.

"Huh?' Tom looked up, and then smiled playing along. "Would that be anything like your attempt to sneak that girl's entertainment group for Gooshie birthday party?

"And what was wrong with that? It would have worked to if Beth and Tina hadn't…."Al shot back pointing his unlit cigar at Tom who laughed.

"Admiral" Ziggy interrupted through Al's wrist link. "Dr Beckett has leaped'

"Saved by the bell, or computer in this instance," Tom laughed collecting the trays and heading towards the elevator.

"Tell Beeks I am on the way" Al said following Tom in to the elevator, who seemed lost in thought once again as the elevator descended.

"A quite before the storm" Tom finally said breaking the silence

"What?"

"The tension in the air, what you were talking about earlier, Al, the reason everyone seems on edge"

"So, so you were listening"

"A quiet before the storm, that is what my dad used to call that moment before a big storm, when everything seemed so quiet that it had a tension to the air. Like the air it self was holding it's breath." Tom opened his eyes "That is how the project feels lately, Al especially since Sam disappeared and reappeared again," Tom finished as the doors opened

Al nodded in agreement stepping into the corridor. Tom had it right, Al knew it, he had felt it even on the leaps, but what was the storm and did they want to break?

Before Al could comment, members of the medical team rushed down the corridor past Al and Tom towards the waiting room. Al and Tom quickly stepped out of the way then followed the team into the Waiting room.

"Ziggy, what's going on?" Al asked trying to stay out of the way as Beth and her team worked to stabilize the Verbeena worked on the newest guest.

"It appears the leapee is in cardiac distress, Admiral." Ziggy Paused, then continued "And I do not have a positive lock on Dr. Beckett" She finished answering Al's next question before he asked.

"Clear" somebody shouted

Al turned his focus back on the group. As they step back from the bed, Al got his first look of the newest guest. The man in the bed looked like he had been in a barroom brawl and lost.

"Ziggy, do you have that lock"

"No Admiral, it will be another 20 minutes"

"Not good enough Ziggy, I want that link now," Al said making eye contact with Dr Beeks. _If he was the one keeping the money flowing then Beeks was in charge of keeping the sanity._ Al laughed a little at the last thought and rubbed his hands across his face, _That is if there was any left to be had in this place._

"At least someone can smile around here" Beeks remarked to the smile on his face, Al looked up from his thoughts.

"Depends on what you have for me"

"Not much to tell you saw most of it and the guest is stablized and resting"Beeks sighed crossing her arms in front of her.

What happened" Tom asked. "Beth, and I were in my office when Ziggy alerted us to our guest, we were the first to arrive"Verbeena answeardnodding toward the observation deck that doubled as her office

""Good thing too" Beth added walking over to the group. "Dr Anaya……"

"You have a name?" Al interrupted. Both women nodded and Beeks continued, "Yes, Dr Nicholas Anaya was awake when we first arrived, I was able to get few details while Beth patched him up before his attack. He said the last thing he remembers was being in a taxi leaving Heathrow airport to meet a contact. I asked him some more questions; He saw his reflection….."

"And did a typical guest reaction" Al finished the sentence directing the group to Beeks office. .

"Yes"

* * *

Once they all entered Beeks officeAl asked Ziggy if she found any more information on Dr Nicholas Anaya. " 

"The only Information I have found so far is of a Dr Nicholas Anaya with an Aid organization based out of England."

"You said something about a contact, did he say who that was or why" Al said turning back to the group after a few minutes of silent

"No, but when I asked him how he was injured…

>>>>>

"_Can you tell me Nicholas"_

"_Nick call me Nick, and what can I call you two beautiful ladies" Nick asked putting on his best smile._

"_ok Nick I am Verbeena Beeks, and this is Beth, now can you tell me were the cuts and bruises come from"_

"_I don't remember" Dr Anaya replied watching the two women patch him up. He closed his eyes trying to remember something before he woke up here…where was here, a hospital. Looks more like the phyc ward at some hospital, He eyed the guard by the door for a minute. _

"_Where am I anyway? Is this a hospital?"_

"_You can say that, don't worry your in a safe place"_

"_Safe, only until Lectorov finds me or this place" Nick sighed _

" _Who is Licto..lectrov.."_

"_Lectorov" Nick replied distracted by the surface on the cart next to him "somebody you wouldn't let your worst enemy meet in a dark alley, Hey that is a pretty good….." He laughed pointing at the face staring back at him from surface, then he stopped when he saw the face laugh with him then stop when he did. _

"_What the... Where am I" Nick stood up trying to maneuver as far as he could from the reflection._

" _Calm down" _

" _I will not, not until I know what the hell is going on" Nick shouted back. The guard at the door started to close in but the lady with short brown hair who had said her name was Beth stopped him._

" _That's right buddy you stay right there" _

"_Nick, why don't you calm down" Beeks said drawing his attention to her._

"_Calm down, calm down, I'm sorry lady, but you are not the one looking in the mirror seeing some other guy staring back"_

_

* * *

" He wouldn't calm down, which they normally don't" Verbeena finished_

"I had to sedate him to keep him from tearing the stitches" Beth amended "that is when he crashed. The rest you saw, and as i said before we were able to stabilize him for now"

"Lectorov" Whistled Tom running his hand through his hands through his hair "The good Dr is not far from the truth" He finished pointing at the monitor displaying of the most recent guest.

"You know who this Lectorov is Tom?" Al asked.

"Not personally, I don't think anyone knew him personally and lived to tell about it. What I do know I learned when I was with Navel intelligence in the late 80's before I retired and came here. Most of that though was through rumors that would filter between intelligent agencies. He was a doctor, research and development for the KGB, his forte was genetics and chemistry, his favorite test animals were political prisoners."

The last statement hung in the air for a few seconds as each person tried to figure how the last statement fit into this most recent leap. After a moment, Al broke the silence.

"Ziggy what have you found so far on this Lectorov"

"I was only able to find a picture listed as being a Michael Lectorov" Ziggy displayed the image in the center of the room. The picture was a black and white photo. The man in the picture, which stared back at the people in the room with piercing dark eyes, had light colored haircut close in a military style that framed a stone cut face set in a stern expression Al was drawn by the eyes that seemed to look straight though him giving Al an uneasy and forboding feeling.

"Ziggy, why were you not able to find any more information on Dr Lectorov he should be easy to find especially if he was know to any of the intelligence agencies" Al asked knowing Ziggy's capacity and ability to dig up information on a leap even if at times it was like pulling teeth to get her to spill it.

"That is true Admiral, but the data bases that contain any information on Michael Lectorov are ancient by my standards and will take some time to access" Ziggy finished

"Figures and the only other person who can give us anything, can't" Al sighed standing up and walking over to the window overlooking the waiting room

"Or at least until we contact Sam, he might have found some information by now" Beeks added looking at the clock and seeing this leap was already heading into it's second hour.

"I might be able to get a hold of some of my contacts…." Tom started when Ziggy interrupted

"Admiral I have established contact with Dr Beckett"

"Finally" Al said leading the exodus out of the office, and headed to the control room. Retrieving the Handlink from its cradle Al turned to Tom who had taken a position along with Tina at the control panel "Tom see what you can get me from your contacts and Ziggy" Al continued as he walked up the ramp leading to the Imaging Chamber " have what you found so far on Dr Anaya sent to the handlink,"

"Processing and sending now." Ziggy responded and Al stepped into the Imaging Chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door slowly opened Sam tried to blend into the wall at his back and the darkness. Hoping that whatever or whoever was coming through that door was more pleasant than Sam's present surrounding suggested. Watching the door open Sam had a feeling everything was going to be far from pleasant.

"Ahh I see our newest guest is awake I hope your accommodations are suiting you Dr. Anaya" Sam's newest addition to his world said in heavy accented English as two Guards crossed the room, grabbing Sam and standing him on his feet. Struggling against the two guards, Sam highly doubted this Dr Anaya was a voluntary guest of this Russian or that he cared whether Sam was enjoying his "Accommodations".

The light from the corridor poured into the room allowing Sam to see more of were he was and the man speaking to him. He was tall and well built, the grey flecks in the man's well-groomed black hair was the only indication age his age which Sam guessed was probably in his 50's.

Sam heard the familiar sound behind him.Slap across the face, as he to turnand see Al, brought Sam's attention to the Russian and protest from Al.

"Hey Brutus, keep your hands to yourself" growled Al

"I expect an answer when one is given, you see," he continued sweeping his hand around the room. "I went to a lot of trouble setting up this personal room for you" before delivering another blow this time to Sam side.

"I think he needs a new decorator," Al said looking around "Sam are you ok?"

"Where am I" Sam gasped more to the Hologram than to "Brutus", as he leaned back against the guards trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of him.

"My dear doctor, don't worry" The man said "We have plenty of time to get acquainted" Grabbing Sam by his shirt he lifted Sam off his feet and pushed him against the wall "And then you will regret you ever knew me" He finished with a whisper into his ear then let go letting Sam crumple to the ground

Al taking his queue from Sam's question started talking "Sam, your name is Dr. Nicholas Anaya, You're an American…"

"I'm an American?" Sam questioned Al not caring who heard at this point in the game.

"Yes, yes Dr," the Russian said, believing the comment was directed to him. The two guards roughly pulled Sam by his bound arms to a sitting position causing Sam to cry out in pain "I know and listen closely because I will not repeat this." he continued bending down to eye level with Sam. "Your American friends will not be bailing you out this time understand" Sam nodded leaning the wall, "Good, now get some rest Dr, tomorrow we start early. He said leaving the room with the two guards.

"that guy has a few screws loose," Al asked kneeling next to his friend. "Sam, are you still with me, Sam, Sam!"

"I'm here Al" Sam said as he tried to look through the dark that swallowed the room once the dor to the doorclosed. "where are you Al"

Al could hear the panic rise in Sam's voice "I'm right here Sam" Al said waving the handlink in the air. Through the shadows, Al could see and hear Sam moving. Al wished he could help, but he knew, as a hologram there was nothing he could do and it bothered him. He wondered how much there would be before Sam came home, if he ever did…Al shook himself, he did not want to think about Sam never coming home did not want to go down that road. That was a road once started was hard to turn back from and Al knew that.

"Were am I, Al" Sam finally said softly, exhausted he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold wall, seeking relief from the headache that was growing.

"We don't exactly know the where, but we do know the when and who. According to Ziggy and our friend in the waiting room, the when is sometime around March 1994, the who as I started to say before Brutus there interrupted, is Dr Nicholas Anaya, That's you…." Al said pointing at Sam

Sam listened to Al continue his colorful narration of the life of one Dr Nicholas Anaya. To a casual listener it would have sounded as if Al was making light of the situation, But Sam knew better. He knew it was Al's way of dealing with the chaos that often illustrated his and Al's world. From the outrageous clothes, to the way Al often gave him information through out a leap. He was not sure if all of Al's stories were true, but he would not have it any other way. Like now, even though every part of him hurt, and the fact he was tired; listening to Al's voice helped him hold on to the now and not get swallowed up by the fear that was seeking to take over. It helped him hold on to the hope of one day when this was over and he could go home. Home; a seemingly impossible dream an unreachable star, he shook the thought away. If the bartender was right and he was in control, then he had sacrificed his only chance to go home for Al. A voice in the back of his mind told him that was not altogether true. He pushed it out as quickly as it had came not wanting to think about it and focused on listening to Al instead.

According to Al, Dr. Anaya was 37yrs old, a Russian-American, his parents also doctors having defected to the west when Dr Anaya and his brother were 12. He was part of a surgical team for an International Christian aid organization based in England, Which Dr Anaya joined in the mid80's fresh out of medical school. Dr Anaya's expertise as a surgeon and duel citizenship made him a great asset to the organization especially when the Soviet Union still exsisted. Brutus's real name, was Col Mikhail Lectorov, they didn't know the reason hehad taken Dr Anaya hostage, though Sam and Al had a feeling it was something more personal

"That is all we have right now Sam, sorry it isn't much. Ziggy is having a tough time finding information on this Col Lectov... Lectorf…Brutus charactor." Al finally said returning to the nickname he had given. "And the last thing Dr Anaya seems remember is getting into a taxi at the airport." Al waved his cigar pointing in no particular direction. When Al did not hear a response from Sam, he took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"You get some rest, Kid," He sighed, realizing Sam had fallen asleep. "I'm going to see if Beeks or Ziggy learned anything new on this" Al started to punch the sequence to open the door, then paused looking down at his friend. "We'll get you out of here Sam, I promise, whatever it takes."

"I know Al," Sam whispered causing Al to jump "And Al'

"Yeah Sam"

"Don't leave yet"

Al did not have to think twice about the request he knew Sam was hurting, cold and scared. So he sat next to Sam, a sort of guard over his best friend, the only person he cared for aside from Beth and the girls and if it came to it, Al knew he would give his life for Sam.

Once Al was sure Sam was asleep, He stood up and stretched. Looking back towards Sam he noticed the moon from outside had given the cell a ghostly light to it, especially Sam who was now lying on his side. The whole picture was surreal to Al. The moon light had washed all the bruises, tiredness and age from Sam and instead of being in the prison of some mad man, they were on one of those camping trips they would go on with Beth and the girls so many years before all this leaping business. Taking a deep breath to push the sadness to the back of his mind, trying to convince himself, now was not the time that he had to be strong. "Whatever it takes" Al whispered, like a silent prayer to whoever would listen, as he hit the link to open the door to the future and stepped through.


	4. Chapter 4

As Al was about to step out on the ramp that led from the imaging chamber, he could hear thunder in the distance, and looked back at the images of Sam's world as they faded.

"Ziggy, will that storm effect contact with Sam" Al asked as he continued down ramp.

"No, Admiral" Ziggy paused then continued "Dr Beeks and Calavicci are reviewing Dr Anaya's Medical records, Captain Beckett is currently in his office on a call that just came in from Holloman Air Force Base."

"The motives that drove Sam to give an over priced Calculator an attitude I will never understand." Al said more to himself than to anyone in the room as he placed the handlink in the cradle.

"I am going to be in my office, if it is not too much for your circuits ask the team to come to my office" He said as he left the Control room

As Al walked down the corridor, he slowed as he drew closer to Sam's office until he finally came to stop in front of the door. Placing his hand on the panel releasing the lock he entered. He usually retreated during a leap to Sam's office; to him it was an easy and familiar connection to Sam with out stepping into The Imaging Chamber. Al didn't bother to turn up the lights, there was enough light coming from the corridor and he knew this Ofiice well enough. To a casual observer everything was the same as the night Sam stepped into the accelerator and vanished. To Al though, because of the connection to Sam, there were subtle changes, a picture moved or missing altogether, the color of the carpet, some small some big. Some stayed the same like the decanter of scotch-whisky Sam hid in the bottom left drawer of his desk for "to celebrate a successful test " Sam had explained when he first revealed his secret to Al.

* * *

Oct 1993 

_Al watched as Gushie and Tina left the office talking excitedly about the demonstration of the neuro chip they just witnessed, and then turned back to the motherboard sitting on the table, The brains of Sam's project that Al himself had a moment ago officially dubbed Ziggy. Al turned to Sam just as the scientist dug into his desk coming up with a dark green battle and two glasses. Al was struck speechless for a moment at the thought of Sam Beckett stickler for the rules, breaking a rule that would have gotten anybody else kicked off a government-funded project_

"_What the hell are you doing with that Sam?"_

"_Celebrating the successful test, Here" he handed Al a small glass Al paused, it had been a decade since he had a drink. Sam, along with Beth, had been the one too coach him out of dependency on Alcohol in the first place "it's ok Al, I give you permission" Sam said then pulled the glass back "but just this time" Sam warned then with a grin he added.. "Perhaps another when we finally have a successful run with the Accelerator" _

_Al grinned back taking the glass and lifting it up "To Ziggy""_

"_To Ziggy" _

_They tapped the glasses together then drank_

_Al winced at the taste putting the glass on the edge of the desk and pulling a chair over to sit in "I think I will stick to these to celebrate" pulling out an unlit cigar watching Sam who was now sitting across from him lost in thought. _

"_Has there been something you could change Al? Make something turn out different than it did the first time around" _

_Al looked down studying the scares that ran across the tops of his hands. Picking up his glass, he leaned back into his chair. "I guess" _

"_What would it be Al?" _

"_Come on Sam" Al waved Sam's question off, he knew where Sam was going they had talked many times in the past about the underlying motives that drove Quantum Leap and Al just did not want to go over it again. "We're here to celebrate not get depressed over what ifs"_

"_Your right" Sam smiled and lifted His glass to Al_

"_To Quantum Leap"_

"_To Quantum Leap"_

* * *

"Dam You" Al growled hitting Sam's desk causing several pictures sitting on the desk to fall over, some came to a reston the floor. looking downhe relized he regretted even as he said it. He picked up one of the pictures, it was of Al and Sam shortly after they got the Committee's approval to start building. They were happy; you could see the anticipation in Sam's eyes, like a kid in a candy shop. The dreams were no longer only on paper. 

"Sam, I don't think you planned for these nightmares when we where dreaming this whole mess up." He knew it was not Sam's fault he was trapped in time, and he was just to blame for Sam stepping into that Accelerator, If he had tried harder with the committee, if he had been there instead of out with Beth…..

"_Come on Al you need a break" Sam held out the tickets to Al_

"_You should talk, when was the last time you've been above?"_

"_This is not about me Al. It is about you."_

_Al looked across his desk at Sam. He knew something was up "Why are you trying to get rid of me"_

"_I'm not, I'm concerned." _

"_Bull, I know you Sam Beckett," Al stood up and came around the Desk "the Committee gave us just enough extension before they shut us down, and that is more than enough room for you to try something"_

_Sam's eyes flared for a second "wouldn't you Al?" _

_Al sighed "In a heart beat Sam" leaning on the des Quantum Leap was Sam's dream, Al knew that. _

" _Come on Al, The accelerator is months from being finished take the tickets," It wasn't true and Sam hated lying to Al, but he knew Al would stop him , or worse Al would try it himself whether Sam asked him or not. This was just as much as Al's dream as Sam's and he could not let Al do that. _

_Sam held out the tickets once again giving Al the best Sick puppy look he could put on. " come on you guys missed that 2nd honeymoon because of a suprise visit by the commitee, you deserve it my treat'_

"_Fine, under one condition you take a break too" _

"_Already ahead of you Al" Sam held up an envelope _

"_I leave tomorrow nigh, promise" _

* * *

" You did leave Sam, just not a plane"Al sighed looking at the picture again knowing he would have done the same thing or he could never had stopped Sam. Sam seemed wired for it, in all the leaping and time changes there was always a constant Sam building Quantum Leap and Al as his observer or it seemed that wayto Al and were he wanted to keep it. He didn't want to think that he might wake up one morning and not be at quantum Leap or even worse blink out of exsistance.

A noise behind and the lights being turned up him brought him out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw Beth entering the room.

Al placed the picture back in it's place and pushed his emotions down."What ever it Takes Sam I will get you home" he whispered and turned back to Beth with a smile.

"Ziggy said you were here. Everyone is in your office I was sent to retrieve you, " She smiled back walking to were Al stood next to Sam's desk She picked up a picture that had fallen to the floor

"Any more information?"

"Some, but I will let Tom tell what he found " She placed the picture on the desk for a second then looked at Al for a second. "Are you ok, you were standing in here with no lights"

"I'm fine, just a headache and needed a minute to think, collect my thoughts" Al said putting his arms around her. If raising four daughters taught Beth anything it was to spot a lie. "Come on Al's what's wrong. And it isn't just a headache. It's Sam right, is he Ok."

"About as good to be expected," Al sighed holding Beth a little tighter " I came in just as that creep was taken his frustrations out on Sam"

"Oh Al"

"I only left when I was sure he was asleep, he's scared Beth, he probably never admit it but he is"

"Sounds like someone else I know" Al started to protest; she put her hand up to stop him. He saw understanding and love in her eyes, sighing he hugged her.

"Come on, lets go see what Tom found" Al said after a minute "the faster we can get this leap over with the better for everyone.'

* * *

"Ok, Tom what do you have" Al asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

Tom asked Ziggy to bring the lights down and to bring up the information he found. The lights went dimand a 3-Dimage, much like a smaller version of the images seen in the I.C., was projectedin the center of the room .

"I found an incident report from the aid organization, I.C.A.O that Dr Anaya was with. The report is from March 15, 1995 which is where Sam is now. As for the Colonel, I have found a little more information than what we already have, but it is not much and nothing that links Anaya with Lectorov."

"If there is no link then why is this guy is holding him prisoner?"

"I don't have that information the only person that would is….." Tom replied

"Dr Anaya and his brain is as swiss-cheesed as Sam's on a good Day" Al finished for Tom. Tom nodded.

"Ziggy, were is Lectorov now in our present time"

"Dead, after the fall of the Soviet Union he turned to Arms dealing, things of that sort until he met his end by a younger much faster tyrant than him in 1998."

"Is there a way Anaya was connected to any one that Lectorov dealt with or was connected to him."

"No Admiral" Ziggy Replied after a few seconds

"Well, that is a dead end" Al growled in frustration "What was in the reports".

Ziggy paused and then various maps and images appeared in the center of the room as she started reading the information.

"According to the report, In November of 1993 The I.C.A.O sent a team of 12 doctors to an area 20 miles north of Moscow, the purpose was to set up a base medical camp for the region. Everything went as planed until March 2 on a routine check in to London, the director, Dr Anaya, reported he was taking a leave of absence effective immediately."

"No explanation was given"

" No, and it would seem none was needed as Dr Anaya was granted the leave and a ticket purchase in his name as well as witness reports have him at Heathrow airport the following evening. However, according to the report on the morning of March 3rd, there was a message left at I.C.A.O., nothing was in the message except a lot of commotion, and then the line went dead. When an investigation team and local police arrived, they found the camp ransacked and completely deserted. The locals in the area appeared unwilling to tell the investigators what had happened to the medical team beyond showing them where the bodies of 10 ICOA team members where.

"10 I thought you said there 12"

"I was not finished," Ziggy corrected the Admiral who just ignored the computer. "As I was saying only 10 were found that left 2 members unaccounted for, that of a Russian nurse Maria Petrova, and Doctor Nicholas Anaya.

Al studied the pictures of the 2 missing team members displayed in front of him.

"Then on the 5 of March" Ziggy Continued "London Police, where called to a abandoned house where two bodies were found. clothing found on the remains bore the I.C.A.O. logos, but the remains themselves were so badly beaten that a positive identification could not be made with out dental records.. They were identified as the remains of the 2 missing team members. Based on the description of the house and area from the report and the lock on Dr Becket I believe it is a certainty that Dr Beckett is currently in the same area where the bodies were found" Ziggy said displaying a map and blueprints of the house and the surrounding city.

Al was silent for a second, more focused on the fact that if they did not get Sam out he could very well be one of the people in the pictures.

"Any witnesses"

"No, Admiral, The only thing the report gives is the home has been abandoned for quite some time and is in an area where no one seemed to notice anything peculiar going on and the murderers were never solved "

"Figures" Al rubbed his hands across his face "Ziggy when is Sam now."

"It is 1am on the 5th of March, the autopsy reports say the time of death was approximately in 1 hour at 2 am on March 11, 1994, but that was inconclusive"

"Meaning it can be sooner or later"

"Correct"

"When it rains," Tom said as the images faded and the lights came up

"It pours" Al finished leaning forward on the desk with his chin on his hand "There has to be something we're missing"

"But what?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, Ziggy give me a print out on the I.C.A.O camp"

"what are you going to do?"

"I am going to see if I can persuade Dr Anaya to tell us what is going on." Al said, pointing to the monitor on his desk that showed a pacing Dr Anaya.

"Al, I can't let you…"

"What Verbeena, show him these pictures," He grab the gruesome pictures of the camp form the printer. "It has already happened, nothing is going to change that fact. But what I can do is stop this mad man from killing Sam, and I think Dr Anaya knows more than he is saying."

"Fine, but my responsibility is to the well being of our guest,"

"but" Al started, but Verbena held up her hand stopping him and continued

"Al I care what happens to Sam too. But we almost lost Dr Anaya once, and I don't want to try a second time, we still don't know what will happen to Sam if a leapee dies, as such I have the right to pull you out of that room if I see any threat understand"

"Yes"

"Good lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

Al had only a hunch that Lectorov was responsible for the destruction, and based on Dr Anaya's reaction once he showed Nick the pictures, his hunch was right. Al gave the visitor Sam had traded places with a few minutes to grasp what had happen to his co-workers and friends. He knew and understood loss, seen too much of it even, first his Dad then his sister, then the others in the camps. The camps, Al shook his head, that was were he learned it was easier to block out feelings and …. Al rubbed his face, now was not the time he told the memories pushing them back, he had to get what he needed to help Sam get out of this leap, if he did not…

"That is not an option," Al whispered stepping back to the table were Anaya stood looking at the pictures.

"I shouldn't have left them, but we thought" Nick whispered still looking at the pictures.

"That Lectorov would let them be if you left, You couldn't have known he would have done this, besides you would have ended up dead with them " Al said.Nick picked up a picture that showed the whole team together.

"He was after me not them; I should have known"

"Help me make it right Dr An… Nick" Al placed the picture of Lectorov in Nick's view. "Help stop Lectorov, tell me what this is all about. If you don't more people will die including my friend" Al finished pointing to the reflection in the table

Nick picked up the picture, staring at it as if to draw some memory. Finally what ever memory he found grew to anger as Nick balled the picture up and threw it. Then he leaned against the table looking down at the pictures.

"Love, Hate, grief and finally revenge" Nick sighed pushing them away and sitting in a chair Al had asked for when he first came in. Al listenedwaited, in all the years of leaping he had learned when to ask questions and when to simply wait and listen, knowing when the visitor would tell all with out prompting. He glanced at his wrist link, checking on Sam's status, he only hoped time was on their side.

"A few years ago" Nick started then paused trying to remember "in Berlin, I can't remember exactly when, which is strange I never forget things, even when I try, a photographic memory never lets you forget." Nick stated staring at some point behind Al trying to focus on some memory.

"It's called the Swiss-cheese effect, holes in the memory; it has that effect on most of the visitors here. Don't focus so much on it and it will come back"

Nick looked back at Al. For some reasonhe trusted the man who had introduced himself as Al, he didn't know why but he did, so he took what Al said and didn't ask where here was and what that meant. He was sure if he tried he would get the answers , but a sense of urgency in Al's demeanor prompted him not to and he continued telling what he did remember.

"It was about a year before the Berlin wall fell, late spring, Peter, my brother, had taken a few semesters off arranging some work study program with ICAO so he could stay with me in Berlin. He was 26, young and thought he couldsave the world." Nick Smiled at that and shook his head "when he saw that I.C.A.O was more than simply an aid organization he wanted to help. I treid to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't hear it. so I made him a "runner" "

"A runner?"

Nick leaned back in his chair "I.C.A.O was part of a network of under-ground churches behind the iron curtain. In those days any thing thought to undermine the soviet union and the communist creed, was illegal and deadly, even more so as the Soviet union entered it final days. If it was discovered you were Christian you lost your job, what freedom you had, and sometimes your life. So many kept their beliefs secret turning to the underground churches and the organizations that helped them with bibles, teaching materials, even medicines and other necessities for life that was often denied those who openly confessed their faith."

"And you used runners to smuggle these things across the borders."

Nick stood up and started to pace a little "It was a death sentence if you were caught, but Peter was good at it, mostly because he was not known to the authorities. On one errand he enlisted the help of a girl by the name of Serena, who was a dancer with one of the Ballet schools; she helped on a number of occasions and It was love at first sight I didn't see anything wrong with it at first even encouraged it." .

"But?'

Nick stopped pacing, crossing his arms in front of him "Do You have children Al?"

"Yes"

"Then you know what it is to love a child" Nicksighed " Sometimes it can be come an obsession, and controlling, You see Serena might not have been a star in the Ballet world or even in Berlin for that matter, but she was a star to one man,

"Her father."

"Yes," Nick crossed the room picking up the picture he had threw laying it out on the table pointing to it "the man we all know as Mikhail Lectorov. I didn't make the connection because she carried her mother's name. Peter found out and told me. I was furious, Lectorov was our enemy, his whole purpose in life seemed to be driven by some deep seeded hatred for the church. He hunted the underground church, a modern day Saul of Tarsus. He imprisoned those he caught using them for his experimants" Nick shuddered at some memory "Peter and Serena saw it as an opportunity to get close to Lectorov and ICAO agreed. Peter had only been a runner for a month and was not known. I saw it as suicide, it could put the whole operation and many lives in danger. But somehow it worked, Peter was given a new identity, name, life, everything, and it worked. Serena introduced Peter to her father as her fiancé and Lectorov accepted Peter, I think this was mostly because of Serena's influence over her father and Peter's ability to charm anybody. So Peter found himself as part of Lectorov's personal security detail, a detail that only consisted of 4 other of Lectorov's closest and trusted Guards. We now had access to all of the inner workings and we were able to stay one step ahead of Lectorov."

"But your luck ran out, and when Lectorov found out the betrayal everything fell apart" Al stated looking at the pictures laid out. "And Lectorov's rage at that betrayal was unleashed"

"Yes, as he had every right to be, trust is a fragile thing no matter if you are the good or bad guy. He put a death warrant on Peters head. God or luck was on our side though, we were warned ahead of time and were able to get Serena and Peter out of the country., Lectorov's fury was so focused on finding Peter and Serena, he made a mistake and overlooked Peters connection to ICAO. " Nick smiled " even Peters connection to me, fool. He focused all his resources on finding them. He eventually found them. It was only Peter, Serena and I in the safe house that night," Nick closed his eyes as if to shut out the memory "Thank God, or there would have been more casualties. There was a fight, at some point a fire broke out and eventually Lectorov had Peter cornered. A few feet separated Serena and I from the exit. But Serena wouldn't leave.

* * *

"_Get her out of here Nick" Peter yelled over his shoulder keeping his eye on Lectorov and the gun he had pointed directly at him._

"_No Peter, I won't leave" Serena shouted struggling against Nick's hold on her. "Papa Please stop" Serena pleaded with her father _

"_I trusted you Peter" Lectorov pointed the gun at Peter "You had access to all I had; I even gave my Daughters hand in Marriage to you. But it was a lie, you betrayed me, turned my Daughter against me."_

"_No Mikhail, your hatred of others turned her against you; she saw your prisons and what you did to others. She decided for herself she wanted none of it. to stop you" _

"_Lies" Lectorov roared "More lies, you're a traitor Peter and you know what happens to Traitors, they Die" Lectorov leveled the gun at Peter._

"_No" Serena shouted breaking free from Nick and running toward her father. Lectorov hesitated a second turning slightly to his Daughter. _

* * *

"That hesitation was all Peter needed as he closed the gap between Himself and Lectorov and grabbed the gun. They struggled, the gun between them, for a moment. Then the gun went off" Nick paused at the grief that threatened at the edge of his emotions rubbing his eyes he returned to his seat. "But Lectorov nor Peter where on the receiving end of the shot"

"Serena"

Nick simply nodded propping his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands "There was nothing I could do, I tried but there was simply nothing I could do." He sobbed the images of his brother, the look in Peters eyes when Nick silently conveyed there was nothing he could.

* * *

_Peter heard sirens in the distance, and cradled Serena close to him "someone must have called in the fire" Peter said absently "Hold on, help is coming" Peter whispered as if saying it would stop time, stopping everything just long enough for help to get there._

'_I'm Sorry Peter" Nick placed his hand on Peters shoulder who shrugged it off " we've got to get out of here" A cry from behind them drew there attention _"_You've killed her" Lectorov, forgotten by the two brothers, growled. He watched as Peter stood up holding Serena close and turned to the door. _

"_No Lectorov" Nick said, "Your anger and blindness killed her" _

_"Lies, your betrayal killed her, my daughter," Lectorov growled pointing his gun at the retreating men. "Stop, or I will shoot" _

_Peter paused but didn't turn around, "Then do it" _

* * *

" Lectorov pulled the trigger but the gun jammed. We made it outside just as the fire trucks pulled up. I can still hear Lectorov screaming threats at us. The last I saw of him was threw the flames. We assumed he perished in the fire. Peter went back to the states to finish medical school and I stayed in London to lay low doing administrative work in the ICOA office. I barley heard from my brother for two years, he put all his focus on school and finally his internship at hospital in Chicago, pushing all memory of that year out of his mind"

"The Soviet government never went after you?"

"No," Nick shrugged his shoulders "the safe house was outside their jurisdiction with it located in England, and we told the Local authorities some of the truth stating that Serena's father had hunted her down on finding his daughter had married a westerner. They accepted it, as the evidence was there to support it. Plus a rouge officer such as Lectorov was some what of an embarrassment at that point, with the Soviet empire falling apart they didn't have time to deal with it nor did they want attention shined on that dark spot in their society" Nick finished standing up again and walking over to a pitcher water to pour himself a glass.

Al leaned forward in his chair rolling an unlit cigar between his fingers "But, Lectorov was not dead"

"no" Nick set the glass down staring at the reflection in the surface of the cart. "as you and your friend have discovered. A few days ago I get a call from Peter he was frantic….

* * *

"_Nick, thank God I found you" _

"_Peter, what is it, what's wrong"_

"_He's alive Nick" _

"_Who"_

"_Lectorov"_

_Nick held the phone away from himself in disbelief _

"_Nick? Nick are you there"_

"_I'm here" he paused looking around his small office as if Lectorov would jump out from the shadows it contained. "How? We saw him in the house there was no other way out" _

"_I know, I would not havebelieved it my self if I had not seen him. I was at Heathrow "_

"_What were you doing there?" Nick innterupted_

"_Coming to surprise you big brother" Peter chuckled a little_

"_Thanks, But I'm not there" _

"_I was waiting for my luggage, Nick" Peter continued, " When someone handed me a note all it said was "I found traiter." I looked around thinking maybe the author of the note was nearby.There he was standing across the baggage area, I thought I heard my name and when I turned back he was gone Nick. I tried to call you from the airport but they said you were in the field." _

"_Where are you now?"_

"_At your apartment, I don't think I was followed, Nick you have to get out of there. If he knows where I am, it certain he knows where you are. He will will come after you too." _

"_I know, but I can't just leave Peter" _

"_You have to, you know he will stop at nothing to kill us. You know that.He will kill those who stand in the wayespecially those close to us"_

_There was a silence as Nick thought over what he just heard. Peter was right, his being here put the whole camp at risk. "Ok I will leave"_

"_good," Nick could hear the sigh of relief in Peter's voice " there is a ticket waiting for you at the airport under…"_

* * *

"After telling the other head doctors some of the story they agreed with Peter and I called ICAO requesting personal leave."

"Which they granted," Nick nodded "and Peter was your contact, Do you know where he is now"

"No, I left the airport and went straight to my apartment. It was trashed, but no sign of Peter, that is the last I remember, that is before I got here" Nick finished waving his hand around the room.

"Which brings us back to where we started" Al stood up looking up at Beeks office where he knew she sat listening to the whole conversation.

"I am sorry that your friend has been drawn into the middle of this…" Al cut him off

"You didn't, that responsibility lies at the feet of something I don't even understand. Something went wrong that wasn't to be that way and for that reason he drew my friend into this." Al pointed to the reflection."to set it straight"

Nick stared at the reflection "What is your friend's name"

"Sam"

"Sam" Nick whispered then looked up at Al as, what he figured was some watch, beeped.

"I have got to go, we will get you home soon"Al said as he left the room " I hope"

* * *

"Talk to me Ziggy" Al asked as he rushed to the Control room

"Dr Becketts vitals have spiked in the last 15 minutes and I am experience slight destabilization in the neural process.

"English Ziggy" Al yelled as he entered the Control room, which was busy with activity.

"I am having trouble maintaining a lock with Dr Beckett. Also I have found the report mentioned by Dr Anaya."

"Why is the link unstable and do you have a connection now" Grinding his teeth at the turn of events.

"I don't know Admiral and no, it will be another minute…."

"Dammit, Ziggy, you over priced Calculator we might not have a minute"

"I am sorry Admiral"

"Just get that lock, Ziggy I don't care what you have to do just keep that link stable. Al said pacing the length of the Control Room. "Ziggy "

"Yes Admiral"

"What's was the information you found"

"According to the investigation report." Ziggy displayed the report and what appeared to pictures from a local newspaper. "The investigation concluded that the shooting and fire were the result of domestic Violence. The case was closed, though the body of Mikhail Lectorov was never found he was presumed dead until a few days ago from where Dr Becket's is"

" Tell me something I don't know" Al grumbled "Why didn't you find this before Ziggy"

"You didn't ask"

"Ziggy, I did too, I asked if there was any connection to Dr Anaya and lectorov"

"No, You asked if there was any connection between those he did business with and there was none"

Al glared at the center of the room. "Ziggy, is the Chamber online"

"No Admiral, and I am detecting a change in history"

Al looked up "How, Sam is locked in a dark room"

"I don't know, before I could not find any information of a Peter Anaya after March 4. He simply vanished Admiral. Now according to ICAO records when police arrive at Dr Becket's location, the bodies of two men and one survivor are found. The bodies were later identified as Nicolas and Peter Anaya, and the survivor was the nurse mentioned earlier, Maria Petrovich, though she has no memory of the ordeal she makes a full recovery"

"And Lectorov still gets away?"

"Yes"

Al ran his hands threw his hair in frustration, _Can this get more complicated_ he thought .

"Ziggy, bring the Imaging Chamber online " Al grabbed the Hand Link from the cradle."Now."

"Admiral the…"

" I don't care, just do it and do what you can to keep the lock stable

"Imaging Chamber online"

"Hold on Sam, we will get you out of this" He prayed stepping into the Chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

The image around Al stabilized and came into focus as Al stepped further in to the chamber. Voices echoed and mingled with other noises as it came from the door directly in front of Al. "Stupid_ computer" _Al shook his head looking around to see where exactly Ziggy had put him. To either side was a narrow hallway lined with doors along one side. Light from a stairway at one end provided the only light and from what Al could see the only way out. A shout brought Al's attention back to the source of the voices that had now ceased followed by a crash that sent him to Sam's cell

Al stopped just inside the cell as the scene played out before him. There were only three people in the room. Sam was leaning against one wall. Al could see red in the area Sam was holding his arm. . Sam did not see, Al come in as his focus was on the other two men in the room. Lectorov and Peter, whom Al recognized from the pictures Ziggy had provided, were embroiled in a fight. Sam moved slightly out of the way as they came close so that he stood off to one side but still behind Lectorov waiting for the right moment to intervene. That opportunity came as Sam saw an opening and moved to trip Lectorov and all three went down in a heap. Sam was the first to recover quickly getting to his feet and grabbing the pole Lectorov had been using as a weapon and Al could now see in the dim light had nails and other objects embedded into it.

Commotion from the house above drew everyone's attention "it's over" Sam said through clenched teeth standing over Lectorov who appeared to be unconscious. The handlink beeped causing Sam to turn to the source, at the same moment Al saw Lectorov move.

"Sam, he's got a gun," Al yelled pointing to Lectorov. The warning came too late, as gun fired and to AL everything seemed to stop. There was no movement, no sound not even the echo from the gun. It only lasted a second, but it could have been longer. Al rushed over to Sam as he watched him crumble to the floor.

"No, Dr. Anaya" Lectorov said standing over the person Al knew as his friend, taking aim. "now it is over"

"No" Peter yelled and tackled Lectorov. Al didn't notice, his focus was on Sam as he frantically, and to his frustration of being a hologram, tried to stop the bleeding.

"Hang on Sam, Help will be here soon," Al hated these times more than anything else, the times when all he could do to help was with words rather than action.

"Al" Sam whispered reaching out. Al reached back but met only air, he could see the pain in Sam's eyes and it tore at him. _Not now, not this way,_ he told who ever would listen trying to hold back the wave of emotion that threatened to take over. The image around him faded and came back as Ziggy boosted power to hold the link.

"Admiral, Dr. Beckets Vitals are fading, at this rate I predict that…"

"Ziggy, keep the link, I don't care how just do it" Al yelled over his shoulder, as he saw Peter successfully knock Lectorov unconscious and joined Al kneeling next to Sam trying unsuccessfully to save Sam's life.

"No don't do that," Both peter and Al said as Sam started to lose conscience, Al continued talking over Peter "You can rest when this is over. Ziggy, says all that commotion up stairs is the police, the nurse, the one Lectorov kidnapped with you …" He paused then sat back on his heels. Someone was trying to break the door, He turned back to Sam and the world around him swirled forcing him to close his eyes.

When the feeling stopped he kept his eyes closed fearing the worst. The silence closed in around him as he waited for anything to tell him that Sam had leaped out. But he knew that wasn't true. He knew because the hand that a moment ago was only a hologram was now warm, and solid in his. He knew by Ziggy sounding an emergency, and the gasp soon after as the door to the I.C opened to let the medical team in. And, in the blur of activity that surrounded him, he knew it wasn't true and he tried to will this reality away as the small whisper in the back of his mind that he always associated with the connection he had with Sam grew silent.

To be Continued……..


	7. Chapter 7

Beth stood with Al silently as they watched the sunrise over the New Mexico desert. Her heart went out to him. None of them wanted Sam's return to be this way. It was supposed to be a celebration filled with joy and happiness; instead, they got tears and grief. She wanted to take it away to change it, especially for Al, She knew his connection to Sam made what he felt worse. Al always felt responsible for Sam, taking it personally, what ever happened to Sam, and she knew that sense of responsibility went both ways.

"_Who are you? How did you get in here?"_

"_I'm not here to harm you, Beth. I'm here to help you. To help you and Al"_

"_Al, you're a friend of Al's?"_

"_Yes. I'm a friend of Al's, I'm going to tell you a story. A story with a happy ending, but only if you believe me"_

"_And if I don't"_

"_You will, I swear you will, but instead of once upon a time let's start with the happy ending, Al's alive and coming home"_

Beth swallowed the tears that formed at the memory. She remembered a little of the conversation with the person she would later know as Sam Becket. She even remembered some 15 years after when a much younger version of that Sam helped Al through a rough time in his life cementing their friendship for what was to come.

Al's voice broke through her thoughts

"Is he…" Al could not bring himself to think about the loss of his friend. After the medical team took Sam into surgery and all Al could do was wait, he came up top to escape the closeness of the project hidden below the dessert floor. Beth placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Al, we did all we could, Tom wanted to wait until his sister and mom arrived to remove support."

"When do they get here?" Al walked over to one of the benches in the picnic area and sat down leaning forward on his knees.

"A few hours, Tom made arraignments for a private jet." To Beth he looked worn and tired. More than even the worst leap, he has endured with Sam in the past. Few saw this side if any at all besides herself or even Sam for that matter. To everyone he was always the one who was steadfast in his convections, especially when it came to his friends and family, but only a few saw the inside, and how it tore at him to see his friends and family suffer.

"Al, why don't we get some sleep …."

"No!" Al cut her off regrettably with more frustration in his voice than he wanted especially towards Beth. He knew he needed sleep but every time he closed his eyes, the last time he saw Sam played out. In addition, the voices from his past that he thought he defeated came back taunting telling him it was his fault, there was more he could have done; That he failed Sam just like he failed his dad, and his sister.

Al sighed staring at his cigar as he rolled it between his fingers "I made a promise and I..."

"promise?" Beth sat next to him on the bench.

"To watch out for him, Beth, to get him….To get him home safely, not like this." He turned to Beth and pointed to himself "I promised myself" Al looked back out across the dessert "and Sam, I said what ever it takes…" Al did not finish the rest of the thought and fell silent

"Al, you didn't fail" Beth responded as if finishing the thought she knew he was thinking. "Everything was done with in our ability," Beth brought his attention to her "with in your ability. There is no one at fault, especially you. Al, Your not a robot, you couldn't be there every second, no one expected you to be, except maybe you." He stood up leaving Beth on the bench as he paced slowly. "Even if you could have been, what would that have accomplished; except maybe to wear yourself to death. Then where would we be? We would be mourning one and Sam; your friend would be alone"

Beth walked up behind Al and wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned her head against his back. She knew Sam was only one element of two that kept this project together, that it needed both him and Al. Now though….She did not know what would happen.

"I just wish there was something I could have done" he turned in her arms returning her embrace holding her. To many what if's he thought then stopped then spoke out loud the next thought that formed "Or maybe …. " He let go of Beth closing his eyes thinking _yes it would work, not would, no it had to work_ he opened his eyes and looked at Beth "or maybe something that I could do"

"Al , what….." But before she could respond Al ushered Beth towards the Cafeteria and the elevators. Once in the elevator she tried again to get a response but Al raised his hand stopping her as he asked Ziggy to have the staff meet him in the control room.

When he was done Beth tried once again though by this point she had an idea of what he was thinking.

" Al, what can you..…"

"I could leap"


End file.
